Décision Difficile !
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Alors que Moira Queen est en campagne électorale pour devenir mère de Starling, Felicity se voit révéler le plus grand secret de Moira à Oliver. Quelle sera la réaction d'Oliver, et surtout où cela va le mener, lui, Felicity & Sara ? Review SVP


**Bonjour et meilleurs vœux pour 2019.**

 **Je voudrais remercier les deux personnes qui m'ont mis une Review sur l'ultime chapitre de ma fiction Stemily. Comme mentionné à la fin de ce dernier, je n'écris plus sur ce couple et l'OS que j'avais débuté à fini à la corbeille. Je ne les suis même plus, il y a certaines choses dites et faites qui m'ont énervé et qui m'ont fait prendre conscience de pas mal de choses (et je ne suis pas la seule).**

 **Ayant abandonné la série (de toute façon vu le futur, ça ne sert à rien de continuer), je vais tout de même terminer les Fics Olicity en cours (publié où non).**

 **Je vous propose donc ce petit OS, tiré de l'épisode 2.13 qui traîne dans mon iMac depuis cinq ans.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Titre : Décision Difficile**

\- Oh non … Arrête … Tu ne me perdras pas!

Il s'agissait des paroles d'Oliver qu'il lui avait dites avec ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Mais à l'instant même ou elle lui avait dit, elle se doutait qu'elle l'avait perdu comme l'avait mis en garde Moira Queen lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de cela.

Il ne lui avait rien dit, mais avait bien vu son regard s'assombrir lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé et durant son discours, il ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre regard et avait quitté les lieux rapidement. Digg qui avait été surpris de le voir partir si vite avait questionné la jeune femme.

\- Felicity, tu sais ou es Oliver.

 _Masquant sa tristesse_ \- Non, je ne sais pas. Tu m'excuseras Digg, je vais rentrer chez moi.

 _La retenant par le bras_ \- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il sait passer quelque chose entre toi et Oliver ?

 _Lui mentant_ \- Non, absolument rien.

Elle se dégagea et quitta les lieux de la campagne afin de regagner la sortie et rentré chez elle. Oliver de son côté, quelque peu dévasté par la nouvelle et en colère était parti Verdant, plus exactement au sous-sol afin de se défouler sur le mannequin. Sa mère lui avait une fois de plus menti et lui comme un idiot il lui avait redonné sa confiance. Il venait à se dire qu'il aurait été préférable qu'elle soit jugée coupable et payer pour ces crimes plutôt que de savoir que sa chère petite sœur n'était en fait que sa demi-sœur.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il continuait à canaliser sa colère sur le mannequin, il entendit la lourde poste du QG s'ouvrir. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien le déranger et fut surpris de voir Sara les yeux rougis. Il ne mit pas longtemps à apprendre que la raison de la tristesse qui s'affichait sur son visage était à cause de Laurel qui avait du mal à accepter son retour. Cela lui fit sourire, car il se rappelait que lui aussi avait eu du mal à renouer avec Laurel, en toute amitié bien sûr, car il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour cette femme, sauf une profonde amitié. De son côté, Oliver lui révéla que la raison de sa colère était le fait que sa mère lui avait encore menti.

L'un comme l'autre s'était rapproché et avait fini par combler les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Oliver l'embrassait fougueusement et Sara y répondit. L'un comme l'autre avait besoin d'oublié cette maudite journée et sans se préoccuper de qui pouvait entrer, ils se déshabillèrent complètement et Oliver la souleva avant de l'allonger sur le sol froid de la salle mais ils se fichaient pas mal de cela. Les préliminaires furent bref et dans un son rauque qu'Olivier là fit sienne.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un entra dans le sous-sol du Verdant mais ni Oliver, ni Sara n'y prêta attention même si les talons des escarpins firent du bruit. Felicity fut d'abord surprise de voir de la lumière et pensait trouver Oliver en train de s'entraîner mais fut heureuse d'être seule à cet instant précis, elle n'aurait pas à fournir d'explication.

Elle se dirigea naturellement vers ses ordinateurs et sortit de son sac à main une enveloppe qu'elle déposa sur le bureau. Elle s'apprêtait à refaire le chemin inverse, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits étranges venant d'un coin sombre. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un intrus, elle avança doucement et silencieusement ne souhaitant pas se faire repérer au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle vit deux ombres et ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur en morceau. Les deux silhouettes qu'elle avait vues quelques secondes, avant étaient les corps nus de Oliver et de Sara faisant l'amour. Des soupirs et des grognements furent lâchés lui labourant encore plus le cœur, elle savait à cet instant, qu'elle l'avait définitivement perdu et cela pour toujours … Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'elle se permit d'observer pendant quelques secondes le corps dénudé d'Oliver.

La jeune femme recula et courut aussi vite que ses escarpins le pouvaient loin de cette vision qui là faisait terriblement souffrir. Elle remonta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la sortie sans péter attention au fait qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre.

Ayant entendu du bruit dans la cave, Oliver releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il crut voir des cheveux blonds virevolter mais une main sur sa joue le ramena à Sara et il reprit le mouvement de ses hanches et l'embrassa, la jouissance les faucha quelques minutes plus tard. Oliver se laissa retomber sur le corps de son amante, la respiration saccadée. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de se retirer.

\- C'est bon de te retrouver _Dit-il d'une voix douce_

Sara lui rendit son sourire et pour toute répondre l'embrassa langoureusement.

Tous deux se redressaient et ramassèrent leurs vêtements.

\- Je peux prendre une douche.

\- Bien sûr vas-y.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser et Oliver la laissant prendre la direction de la salle de bains. Il remit son boxer et son pantalon et s'avança vers le centre du QG et quelque chose attira son attention sur le bureau de Felicity, plus exactement posé devant l'un de ses ordinateurs. Surprit, il s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une enveloppe à son nom, il reconnut l'écriture de Felicity. Il ouvrit et en sortit une seule et unique feuille noircie qui avait non pas été saisie à l'ordinateur mais écrite à la main de la fine écriture de la jeune femme.

 _Oliver,_

 _Quand tu prendras connaissance de cette lettre, j'aurais probablement déjà quitté Starling City et je te demande de me pardonner par ce geste de lâcheté._

 _Vois-tu bien avant que l'on travaille ensemble, Walter m'avait demandé d'effectuer quelques recherches concernant les activités de Moira Queen ta mère, c'est ainsi que l'on a découvert de nombreuses choses dont le fait que le Queen Gambit avait été renfloué et conservé dans un entrepôt et aussi comme cela que l'on a découvert qu'elle travaillait en secret avec Malcolm Merlyn mais tout cela tu le sais à présent._

 _Après le deal que l'on avait fait toi et moi, à savoir que je restais dans l'équipe jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve Walter, je dois t'avouer que j'ai été heureuse de continuer à être ta partenaire même si être ta secrétaire n'était pas ma vocation première à l'époque. Malgré tout à la demande de Walter, j'ai continué mes recherches et c'est comme cela que j'ai découvert que Thea était en réalité la fille de Malcolm né de l'union entre lui et ta mère et donc ta demi-sœur._

 _Un soir où tu n'étais pas chez toi je suis allé voir ta mère en lui faisant part de ma découverte et en lui demandant de te le dire car tu devais le savoir, tu as suffisamment souffert ces cinq dernières années son refus de te dire la vérité m'a surpris mais ces paroles l'ont été encore plus …_

 _Le lendemain au Verdant alors que tu étais en colère de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Sara et quand j'ai sursauté lorsque tu m'as appelé, je t'ai menti. Oui j'avais des choses en tête, mais je posais le pour et le contre à savoir si je devais te le dire où non. J'avais peur de te le dire, car j'avais peur que tu ne souffres une fois de plus et que tu t'éloignes de moi …_

 _Le jour de la campagne, quand tu m'as demandé ce qui me tracassait et que tu voulais la vérité, je n'ai pu te mentir, car je savais que quoi je te dise, tu chercherais à savoir ce qui me perturbait autant et fuir ton regard n'aurait pas été une solution, car tôt ou tard on se serait retrouvé seul tous les deux et tu m'aurais questionner._

 _Néanmoins malgré tes paroles, j'ai vu dans ton regard que tu as été profondément blessé et j'ai compris que les paroles de ta mère étaient justes. Après tout elle te connaît depuis plus longtemps que moi …_

 _Je sais que tu m'en veux Oliver et je sais à présent que plus rien ne sera comme avant entre toi et moi, que je t'ai perdu et cela me fait mal de penser que notre histoire s'arrête là, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas continuer à te voir me haïr, car je sais qu'à présent tu dois me haïr de t'avoir dit cela._

 _C'est pour cela que je te présente ma démission aussi bien pour ce qui est de Queen Consolidated et du Verdant. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai laissé un fichier explicatif que j'avais déjà mis en place par le passé pour que John puisse t'aider dans tes missions, son titre "État d'urgence"._

 _Fais attention à toi surtout, je ne voudrais pas apprendre un jour que Arrow s'est fait tuer. Dis à John que je suis désolé de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir et surtout prends bien soin de Roy et de Thea, la pauvre risque d'être dévasté en apprenant qu'elle n'est pas la cadette de Robert Queen._

 _La dernière chose que je tiens à te dire c'est une chose que je n'ai jamais pu te dire de vivre voix, étrange de ma part, moi qui parle pourtant beaucoup. Je voudrais que tu saches que … Je … Je t'aime Oliver … Oui je t'aime et que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi dès le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi lorsque tu es rentrer au service informatique._

 _Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et sache que je t'aimerais toujours, quoi il se passe à l'avenir pour toi comme pour moi, sache que tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur._

 _Prends soin de toi surtout et sois heureux tu le mérites._

 _Felicity_

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Oliver vit que la lettre était tachée par des larmes de la jeune femme qui avait coulé, lui-même avait les larmes aux yeux. Il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, ses yeux l'avaient trahie, lui aussi avait une profonde affection pour elle, il n'avait pas hésité à tuer le comte du Vertigo qui avait osé s'en prendre à elle, mais comme il lui avait dit après la mission en Russie, il ne pouvait se permettre de vivre une relation normale avec une femme qu'il aime et cela à cause de sa double vie. À cet instant précis, il comprit qu'il venait de perdre celle qui lui avait rendu le sourire et qu'il avait éclaircie avec sa lumière les ténèbres dans lesquels il vivait.

Il comprit à présent qu'il n'avait pas rêvé tout à l'heure et que Felicity était venu et avait dû voir que …

\- Ah ça fait du bien une bonne douche.

C'est à cet instant précis que Sara sortie de la douche et arriva près d'Oliver. Elle tenta de l'embrasser mais il la repoussa gentiment.

\- Olivier ? Il y a un problème ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondit pas et qu'il avait le visage fermé, elle regarda ce qu'il avait dans les mains et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre signée de Felicity. Elle se permit alors de là lire et comprit. Elle posa alors sa main sur le bras d'Oliver, le sortant de sa léthargie.

\- Il faut que je la retrouve avant qu'elle ne commette là pire erreur de sa vie.

Sans laisser le temps à Sara de répondre quoi que ce soit, il prit sa veste et courut vers la sortie. Il tenta de l'appeler sur son portable mais ça sonner dans le vide. Arrivé au parking du Verdant, il enfourcha sa moto et démarra en trombe ne faisant attention à rien, ne voulant qu'une chose, arrivait au plus vite chez elle.

Environ un bon quart d'heure plus tard, il gara sa moto devant son immeuble et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menèrent à son appartement et frappa à sa porte.

\- Felicity … Felicity ouvre, moi, je t'en prie. Felicity c'est moi Oliver, ouvre-moi …

\- Vous perdez votre temps jeune homme.

 _Se retournant_ \- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Mademoiselle Smoak est partie il y a environ une heure et m'a remis les clés de son appartement.

\- Et vous savez où je peux là trouver ?

\- Non, j'en suis profondément navré. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle m'appellerait en me communiquant l'adresse à laquelle les déménageurs devaient envoyer le reste de ses affaires.

La femme d'un certain âge qui devait être la gardienne de l'immeuble dans lequel habitait Felicity prit congé, laissant Oliver seul et abattu. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il sortit de sa léthargie et qu'il descendit les marches se retrouvant dehors. Là il se saisit de son téléphone et appela une personne.

\- Oui Oliver ?

\- Sara, tu es toujours à la cave ?

\- Oui bien sûr pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux lancer le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale dans tout Starling City, en particulier la gare et l'aéroport.

\- Oui bien sûr, je cherche quoi ?

\- Felicity …

Sara comprit ou il voulait en venir et sa réaction de fuite tout à l'heure mais lui posa quand même la question.

\- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sara je …

 _Le coupant_ \- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai vu clair! Il faut être aveugle pour voir les regards que vous vous lancez et à quel point elle était jalouse de voir que toi et moi entretenir une relation jusque-là amicale.

\- Sara, je suis désolé … Si je la perds je … Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans elle. Je sais qu'elle doit me prend pour le pire des salopards actuellement car je n'ai cessé de là repousser et de lui faire croire qu'elle était juste une simple amie à mes yeux dans le but de la protéger.

 _Riant_ \- Tu es un idiot Oliver, vu qu'elle aide Arrow elle est déjà en danger et si elle est encore avec toi, c'est qu'elle avait conscience dans quoi elle s'engageait.

\- Je le sais bien mais …

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'Oliver Queen aurait eu peu de s'engager avec une femme je lui aurais ris au nez. _Entendant son soupir à l'autre bout du fil_ Oliver qu'elle soit près de toi ou loin de toi, c'est du pareil au même tu ne crois pas. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux sur Lian Yu, être heureux ne nous est pas interdit, tu ne crois pas ?

Oliver ne répondit pas mais savait que Sara avait parfaitement raison et puis même si c'était la cadette de la famille Lance, elle était plus mûre que Laurel. Le fait d'avoir été entraîné par la Ligue y était probablement pour quelque chose. Un bip mentionnant qu'il avait un double appel retentit.

\- Sara, je dois raccrocher, j'ai un double appel, appel moi dès que tu as du nouveau.

\- Compte sur moi. Et Oliver, on va là retrouver.

Oliver ne répondit pas et coupa la conversation avant de prendre et de voir que le double appel n'était pas celui qu'il le réjouissait.

\- Oui quoi!

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai éduquée Oliver !

\- Tu crois peut-être que tu es le mieux placé pour me faire là morale mère, après tout ce que tu m'as caché et après ce que j'ai appris cet après-midi.

\- J'avais pourtant été clair avec ta secrétaire de ne rien te dire, mais apparemment elle n'a pas su tenir sa langue. Encore une qui ne sait pas ou est sa place.

Déjà en rogne contre lui-même depuis la lettre de Felicity, Oliver fit appel à son self contrôle pour ne pas hurler sur cette mère qui n'avait cessé de lui mentir, de laisser Felicity en dehors de cette histoire.

\- Enfin, cette petite sotte l'a bien cherché, puisqu'elle a démissionné de son plein gré, cela t'évitera de la virer et de faire une mauvaise publicité de Queen Consolidated.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'elle a démissionné ?

\- Figure-toi que je suis passé te voir à ton bureau qui était bien entendu vide et cette petite sotte était en train de ranger ses affaires, et alors que j'allais lui faire la morale comme quoi les affaires de la famille Queen dont elle ne faisait pas partie ne lui regardaient pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle démissionnait puis elle est partie. Walter est arrivé à ce moment-là donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit! Bon de toute manière, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour parler d'elle, je souhaiterais que tu rentres au Manoir, car Walter a invité celui qui me soutient dans cette campagne et ta présence est indispensable !

\- Et bien tu te passeras de ma présence, je suis assez occupé là !

\- À quoi, à chercher cette petite garce pour …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'Oliver laissa éclater sa colère.

\- LA FERME !

Il avait crié tellement fort, que Walter qui ne se trouvait pas loin de Moira avait entendu la voix d'Oliver.

\- Je suis peut-être l'aîné de la famille Queen et tu es peut-être ma mère, mais tu n'as aucun droit sur moi et encore moins le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, je suis non seulement majeur mais également le PDG de Queen Consolidated et Felicity est Mon Assistante donc il n'est nullement question que je la laisse partir à cause d'un mensonge dont tu en es l'auteur.

\- Les rumeurs sont donc fondées, tu couches avec elle ! Je trouvais cela aussi étrange qu'une simple employée du service informatique devienne du jour au lendemain ton assistante personnelle.

Oliver serrait son poing de sa main gauche jusqu'au blanchissement de ses phalanges, en ayant marre des rumeurs et des mensonges de sa mère.

\- Et alors, je n'ai que faire des rumeurs, que les gens pensent ce qu'ils veulent de moi et de Felicity! Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que Felicity est l'ange de lumière qui m'a définitivement sorti des ténèbres dans lesquels j'étais même après être revenu de cette île, et qu'elle m'a redonné goût à la vie. _Oliver se sourit à lui-même en repensant à leur première rencontre._ Si je ne l'avais pas, ou plutôt si Walter ne m'avait pas parlé d'elle pour régler mon petit souci avec mon ordinateur portable, je pense que cette discussion n'aurait même pas lieu, car tu m'aurais enterré une seconde fois. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai à faire !

Oliver coupa court la communication, préfèrent se concentrer sur sa mission du soir, retrouver Felicity. Il enfourcha sa Ducati et au moment de mettre son casque son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer, il soupira pensa que c'était encore sa mère, mais vit qu'il s'agissait de Sara.

\- Sara, je t'écoute.

\- Oliver, je l'ai retrouvé, enfin le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale là retrouvé.

\- OK, et elle se trouve où ?

\- Elle est à l'aéroport et vient de faire tamponner son passeport.

\- D'accord et quels sont les vols de prévus ce soir ?

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer ça !

\- Sara s'il te plaît!

\- Il n'y en a qu'un seul et c'est en destination de la France.

\- Quoi, c'est une blague ?

\- Non les autres vols sont déjà partis et en raison du décalage horaire entre les États-Unis et la France, certains vols sont de nuit.

\- OK et il est prévu quand le décollage.

\- Dans une heure.

 _Criant presque_ \- Quoi !

\- Je suis désolé Oliver, tu es où là ?

\- Devant chez elle, complètement à l'opposer.

\- Si tu pars maintenant, tu arriveras peut-être à temps, alors fonce Oliver.

Sara raccrocha pour ne pas qu'il perde de temps, le souci, c'est que si quand il arrive, une partie des voyageurs ont déjà embarqué, ça va faire court. Il réfléchit un instant et eu une idée. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissant bien.

\- Oui allô! _Répondit une voix grave masculine_

\- Oui bonsoir, désolé de vous déranger tard, c'est Oliver Queen.

\- Oh Oliver, bonsoir, comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien. Dites-moi, accepteriez-vous de me rendre un grand service.

\- Dites-moi tout mon cher Oliver.

En quelque minute Oliver eue expliqué sa demande et reçu un avis positif.

\- Merci à vous, c'est très gentil de votre part et ça m'aide beaucoup.

\- C'est un plaisir Oliver, bonne chance à vous.

La communication terminée, Oliver après avoir rangé son portable dans sa poche, mit son casque et enfourcha sa moto en direction de l'Aéroport de Starling City sans se soucier des limitations de vitesse, sa seule et unique préoccupation était Felicity.

Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, à l'aéroport une voix de femme annonça.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles Messieurs, en raison d'un souci technique, le vol en destination de Paris - France aura un retard d'environ deux heures

Felicity pesta, car elle voulait absolument quitter Starling City et au plus vite, et se replongea dans son livre.

Oliver arriva un bon quart d'heure après l'annonce et gara sa moto. Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall de l'aéroport, il ne mit pas longtemps à voir Felicity vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Il la vit se lever et se diriger vers l'unique bureau d'ouvert et là suivit.

\- Excuser moi.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui était l'unique hôtesse d'accueil présente releva la tête et sourit à la jeune femme blonde.

\- Une annonce a annoncé que le vol pour la France était retardé de deux heures pour un souci technique.

\- Oui, c'est bien cela. Au nom de la compagnie, je vous présente mes excuses.

Elle remarqua tout de suite Oliver Queen mais ce dernier posa son doigt sur ses lèvres en lui demanda de ne rien dire en lui lança un clin d'œil charmeur. Elle fit alors style de rien et reporta son attention sur la cliente alors qu'Oliver s'avançait silencieusement vers elle.

\- Je dois quitter Starling City au plus vite et j'aimerais savoir s'il n'y avait pas un autre vol plus tôt même si celui-ci ne va pas en France?

Oliver entendit les dires de Felicity et sentit son cœur se serrer. Ainsi elle voulait s'éloigner de lui au plus vite … Mais il n'en était pas question, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir sans qu'ils se soient expliqués.

\- Je vais regarder quand même au cas où mais à ma connaissance les autres vols sont déjà partis ou prévu plus tard.

\- Même si ce n'est pas un vol en destination de la France ce n'est pas grave, je prendrais un autre avion pour m'y rendre.

 _D'une voix suave_ \- Si vous le désirez mademoiselle, je peux demander que l'on fasse décoller mon jet sur-le-champ !

Felicity poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna prête à repousser et à gifler ce type quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

\- O … Oliver … Mais … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

Comme simple réponse il lui sourit et il lui prit la main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens et là tira.

\- Viens …

Devant le regard d'Oliver et le fait de sentir leurs doigts enlacés, elle ne put se résoudre de le contredire et le suivi sagement à l'extérieur de l'aéroport. Une fois dehors, elle croisa son regard et y vit une certaine tristesse dans son regard bleu auquel elle aimait se perdre si souvent.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie Felicity ?

 _Fuyant son regard_ \- Je suppose que si tu es là, tu as lu la lettre que je t'avais laissée à la Arrow Cave, donc tu as ta réponse.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'une simple lettre me suffit en guise d'explication, d'autant plus ce que tu as mentionné à la fin cette lettre.

À l'évocation de ce sujet, Felicity regarda Oliver dans les yeux et se souvint parfaitement qu'elle lui avait fait part de ses sentiments. Voyant qu'elle le regardait il poursuivit.

\- Je pense que l'on va devoir avoir une longue conversation tous les deux …

\- Je ne peux pas.

Oliver fut surpris et mit ses deux mains sur le mur sur lequel reposer le dos de la jeune femme l'empêchant ainsi de fuir.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- J'ai un avion à prendre et mon passeport a déjà été validé pour le vol, cela serait une perte d'argent si je le loupais sans compter que …

Oliver sourit de la voir débiter autant de mots. Il posa alors un doigt sur ses lèvres afin de la faire taire.

\- Et alors, ma proposition de t'y emmener en Jet tient toujours.

\- Je ne veux pas t'être redevable Oliver. Tu … Tu as déjà suffisamment fait pour moi.

Elle vit la manière dont Oliver là regarder et tenta de penser à autre chose et poursuivit

\- Il est préférable pour moi de quitter Starling City, mais aussi pour toi, pour ta famille, pour ta relation avec Sara, pour …

Oliver ne là laissa pas finir. Il combla la distance entre eux et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser puis colla son front contre le sien.

 _Murmurant presque_ \- Si tu pars, je n'aurais plus la force de continuer … Ta présence m'est indispensable. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais … J'ai besoin de ta présence auprès de moi.

\- Olivier je …

\- S'il te plaît Felicity…

Felicity ne dit rien, elle ne savait plus quoi penser sans compter que son cœur battait si vite, qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas sortir de sa poitrine … Le fait d'avoir Oliver si près d'elle, le baiser qu'il lui avait offert et ses paroles et ne savait que faire.

Là voyant toujours silencieuse, Oliver prit sa main dans la sienne la ramena contre son torse.

\- Accepterais-tu de faire une ballade avec moi !

 _Surprise_ \- Une ballade !? En pleine nuit ?

Oliver lui sourit mais resta silencieux. L'embrassant longuement sur le front, il l'entraîna vers sa moto.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas me faire monter sur ta moto ?

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Je te confierais ma vie Oliver.

Oliver sourit à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir que cette femme lui confiait sa vie sans la moindre hésitation. Il lui tendit son second casque de moto et l'aida à le mettre. Une fois fais, Oliver enfourcha sa moto et l'invita à faire de même.

Felicity qui d'abord pas trop rassuré, n'aimant pas ces engins de la mort comme elle les appelait, finit par monter à son tour et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Oliver. Ce dernier sourit de voir qu'elle serrait son blouson et posa sa main droite sur la sienne afin de la rassurer et fit démarrer sa moto avant de prendre la route prudemment. Petit à petit, il sentit Felicity se détendre et accélérait doucement non sans être trop brutal.

Il sentit la chaleur du corps Felicity contre le sien et son désir pour elle se manifesta. Il tenta de penser à autre chose, vu que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour cela.

Il roulait une bonne partie de la nuit, si fichant pas mal de ce qui pouvait arriver à Starling, le plus important pour lui était qu'il était avec Felicity. Oliver finit par stopper sa moto devant un lieu où il n'était plus venu depuis des années. Retirant son casque, il allait descendre quand il sentit un poids contre son dos et comprit que la jeune femme s'était endormie.

Une fois descendu, il retira le casque de Felicity et la souleva dans ses bas et sourit de voir qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Il s'installa sur le banc à proximité et allongea la jeune femme laissant sa tête reposer sur ses jambes.

Il resta un long moment à là regarder dormir si paisiblement avant de fixer un point invisible à l'horizon en se demandant depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été aussi serein en compagnie d'une femme ? Même tout à l'heure lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour avec Sara, il n'avait pas ressenti une telle plénitude. Il porta de nouveau sur le visage endormit de Felicity et posa ses lèvres sur son front en lui murmurant tendrement un je t'aime sans imaginer la suite.

\- Alors pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir ?

 _Surprit_ \- Tu… Tu ne dormais pas ?

\- Je me suis réveillé il y a peu ! _Mentit-elle alors qu'elle était réveillée depuis qu'il l'avait soulevé dans ses bras._

Oliver poussa un profond soupire, ayant préféré qu'elle n'entend pas ce qui lui dit. Il savait qu'elle ne le forcerait pas, mais il avait évoqué une discussion plus tôt et il lui fallait lui expliquait pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se lancer.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je… Avec la vie que je mène je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Felicity se leva et lui dit la colère dans les yeux.

\- Épargne-moi ton discours tout fait Oliver ! Ma vie, mon choix, tu t'en souvient !

\- Je le sais ! _Se levant et s'énervant à son tour_ Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se serve de toi pour m'avoir !

 _Surprise_ \- Et alors !? Il est où le problème ! Nous sommes partenaires non, il est donc normal que que je serve d'appât de temps en temps !

En écoutant les propos absurdes de la jeune femme et perdit son sang froid.

\- PARCE QUE TU ES MA FAIBLESSE ! _Hurla t-il_

Felicity fut époustouflé par les dires d'Oliver et après un moment silencieux, elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

\- Que… Qu'as-tu dis ?

L'attirant à lui, il lui murmura

\- Que tu étais ma faiblesse, parce que sans toi, je serais celui que j'étais devenu, un être sans cœur ne souhaitant qu'une chose tuer tous ceux qui pollue Starling !

Felicity se laissa aller dans les bras d'Oliver, sachant qu'il était rare qu'il parle à cœur ouvert. Oliver resserra son étreinte et en voyant une minuscule lumière à l'horizon, il s'écartait d'elle à regret et sentit sa partenaire se tendre.

\- Regarde, voilà pourquoi je t'ai invité à faire un ballade !

Surprise et ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, Felicity se retourna et vit le soleil se lever à l'horizon. Devant l'étendue d'eau qui s'offrait à eux, on avait l'impression qu'une boule de feu sortait de la mer. C'était un spectacle simple mais magnifique. Peu après le levé du soleil, Felicity fit face à Oliver avec le sourire.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie ! _Après un court silence_ Dis moi que tu reste !

\- Oliver…

\- J'ten prie, je serais perdu sans toi.

\- Si je te dis que je reste, qu'en est-il de nous deux ?

Oliver regarda Felicity dans les yeux, avant de s'éloigner, fixant un point invisible à l'horizon. Felicity le connaissait bien et savait qu'en se moment il était entrain de livrer un combat entre son cœur et son esprit. Il finit par lui faire face quelques minutes plus tard.

\- On essaye de faire un bout de chemin ensemble et on verra où cela nous mène !

Felicity combla alors la distance qui les séparer et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oliver la serra contre lui afin d'accentuer le baiser.

Ne voulant pas là perdre, Oliver était prêt à faire tous les sacrifices du moment qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui. Mais en même temps, il avait peur qu'un cinglé se serve d'elle pour l'avoir.

Felicity savait que sortir avec Oliver Queen qui avait comme double identité Arrow n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais elle voulait donner un chance à cet homme dont elle était tomber amoureuse dès le premier regard il y a un an.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Bon, ce n'est pas le meilleur OS que j'ai écrit, mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Comme mentionné plus haut, j'ai stoppé la série Arrow qui a fait le tour des personnages. J'ai survolé l'épisode 7.01 et même pas regarder la suite (alors que j'ai Netflix) Il n'y aura donc pas de Fic & OS sur cette saison (la série a déjà un pied dans la tombe au vu du Spoiler sur lequel je suis tombé). Les écrits qui seront mis en ligne ont été écrit il y a un moment.**

 **D'autres Fics viendrons prochainement, mais pas sur la série, basé principalement sur des animes que j'apprécie, Films …**

 **Review apprécié.**

 **See you again,**

 **Blue**


End file.
